PassionFruit
by BeautyxIsn'txPerfection
Summary: She was a trouble one, a wild one, she was out of control, he was her protector and her downfall, she moves and comes back to him, two years later, will everything be okay? Or Will Everything Have Changed. Rated M: for sexual content and sinful language.


**A/N: Yes my first story, yes this chapter does move fast, it was intended to be that way. **

Passion Fruit

I don't know how to explain to you properly how fucked up a life could be, how sinfully crazy it can decide to be. I won't tell you my life is full of butterflies and rainbows like it once were, but that was dreadfully long ago. Take a deep breath, exhale, close your eyes. This is MY story, my life, my ruin.

She was 14, small almost too small, short choppy pink hair, sharp green eyes, quiet and energetic. She made friends as easily as someone breathed. She was unusually thin, with a sister who was busty and shorter than her but was fake, so fake. She dreaded high school she dreaded the thought of it, the irritation of knowing. Knowing that it was almost time for the first day, she had her short hair straightened, eyes darkened with eyeliner, a scowl across her adoring face. It didn't suit her but hearing her sister incessant chatter was driving her insane. They shared a room.

She was 5'4 and only a wrenching 93 pounds, she hated it. She was small chested and barely any shape to form her body to a decent sight. She was plain, normal, that is until you talked to her, then she came to life and had the personality to be anyone's best friend or worst enemy. She grabbed her bag and walked out, grandmother yelling to eat something, (not knowing she already had) sister following her suit, brother just barely waking, mother sleeping and step father not yet home from his night shift.

She met up with her best friend, Elena, they had lockers near each other, she was happy now, awayawayaway from that house the one that was her home so she considered it at this time, she made friends instantly the first day, a shy quiet girl with a bad attitude if you wronged her, Robin. Little did she know the girl would become someone she had a fiery dislike for. She met a rowdy possibly crazy boy in her biology class who thought she was pretty, even though her sister convinced her she had nothing going for her _she believed her sister_. His name was Parker, he made her laugh and smile and be just as energetic. He made her forget the little things that bothered her. _Too skinny, too small, no bust, no ass, nothingnothingnothing. _

She felt pointlessness most times, she didn't like school, and she didn't like many people. So the months went on where her, Robin, Elena, Parker, Shikamaru, and Choji hung out. Hinata didn't join them she had her own friends outside of her. Sakura never minded that. Sooner than later she knew her friends wouldn't be only her friends. Karin her sister had a destructive way of taking her friends and making them hers as well as Sakura's. Only one who stayed by her side was Elena since 6th grade. Only her managed to see the depth of the situation how broken Sakura's and Karin's bond was, how devious Karin managed to be under her sweet exterior. How unbearable it was for Sakura to see Karin talking to her friends, she never fully trusted them, not with how her sister mentally tortured her.

One day at lunch things changed, she wasn't sure if it was for better yet or not, the mysterious boy came over to the table sat across from her and talked to Shikamaru, his voice was smooth and he was calm it seemed like he was meant to be there, his name was Sasuke. She was curious about him and asked Shikamaru who claimed Sasuke was a sophomore and they've been friends for a long time. He remained in her mind for awhile.

She and Parker tried dating once it didn't work out she dumped him because it didn't go anywhere. It's been over and they tried again only to fail when he dumps her over Myspace, _fuckingmyspace _She was pissed he dumped her for another girl Abby, one who told him 'dump her and I'll date you' the asshole actually did, but she didn't follow through with her part of the deal. So Parker sat at Abby's table where Sasuke normally did. Sasuke never liked Parker so he joined Sakura's table. They played cards, cheated, laughed, and he would let her lay against him and sleep like her protector little did he know she would need one.

She braved up enough courage to ask him out, unconventional but she thought it was worth it. He turned her down, told her he didn't want a girlfriend right now. It hurt her so deeply but she just lived with it they stayed friends. He got a girlfriend a week later Akira was her name a pretty blonde girl who made Sakura boil with anger she couldn't blame him though she was beautiful a lithe figure and busty with cute glasses and long wavy blonde hair. She still stayed by his side, the girl broke up with him it was short lived. He did flirt a lot that was true Sakura understood the girls reasoning.

Then things turned for the worst he had become her best friend someone she could trust, there was always movie nights at his house, he would invite Abby sometimes which had Sakura frustrated she didn't like the girl she saw through her act, how fake she was, how cruel the girl could potentially be. Sakura never liked girls like her it reminded her of her sister. A few weeks later Sasuke was dating Abby and it crushed Sakura she was festering with rage she just wanted to scream at him tell him how much she cared and how much that bitch would end up hurting him but she stayed quiet she wasn't going to let this effect their friendship. She'd just stay quiet and watch just like she's done most of her life.

Soon Sakura went to visit her father out in California, it was the end of her freshman year and the first month of summer would be spent with her father unfortunately her sister was coming for 2 weeks with her. She arrived up there and observed the wonders of the place, she loved it, almost more than home here there could be no annoying sister to put her down, no Sasuke to keep breaking her heart everytime she saw him with another girl, no screaming, no bitchy girls, just peacefulness. She liked the idea but didn't act on it she decided it wasn't fair to her father to put him in the painful position of letting his daughter whom never lived with him since she was 3 to live with him. He had no idea how to raise a teenager at the highlight of her youth. Anyways normal parents had a hard enough time.

She ended up going home happily with a computer, an ipod and new clothes, her father didn't know how to be there but he thought gifts would make up for the lost years which it really never would. Who knew that so soon she'd actually end up in California living and destroying her body, getting wrapped up in unlawful acts. Who knew anything? No one, no one could figure her out as much as she wished someone could figure out why she was who she was.

Maybe by the end of this story I'll know who I am. I am Sakura Haruno and this is the story of my utterly destructive life. I still don't know who I am now. Maybe I'm not supposed to know.

**A/N: Hey this is my first story, it's going to move fast for a chapter or two, this was just to give you the knowing of the beginning of Sakura's story. **


End file.
